Vacation with them
by Rising Goddess
Summary: Storm , Wanda , Kitty and Rogue go on vacation and meet who they least expect. Strange sweet pairings read to find out. Reviews I need reviews!Toad joined Acolytes Wanda joined X men
1. Chapter 1

"That was the worst mission I have been on since I've joined you people," Wanda screamed. "We've been in mudslides, we've been captured. We need a vacation!" Storm growled. "Yeah" Rogue and Kitty roared in unison. "AH need to get out," Rogue moaned.

"Yes that's why I have booked you four on a holiday to Paris. You will be staying in a five star hotel. However, you will be sharing a kitchen with somebody. Here's the brochure" professor announced handing them a leaflet. "That is totally awesome," Kitty screeched. They all jumped

"OK we're going to Paris. You know I hear there are cute guys in Paris," Kitty whispered as they got on the plane. "You think people fall in love on vacation?" Rogue asked airily. "I doubt it" Ororo sighed.

PARIS HOTEL

"You know when professor said we're sharing something with some people. ER who are the people?" Wanda hissed. Few seconds later four men stepped out. Familiar men. Pyro, Gambit, Toad and Colossus. They screamed at their presence. "YOU!" Wanda roared as Toad ate a fly. Rogue removed her glove from her left hand. "Rogue" Kitty warned. "Rogue don't do it … I will" Ororo said as her eyes flooded white.

"We promise we will not be in your way" Colossus assured them. "I doubt that Gambit muttered under his breath as they left.

"Anyone but them" Rogue groaned as she unpacked her stuff. "Rogue don't worry they stay out of our way we stay out of theirs" Ororo said sternly. "Hey a gift basket" Wanda announced now calmed. "But the message is in French" Kitty sighed.

"When you get a gift basket, you don't read the message you tuck in," Wanda explained.

X MANSION

"Wonder how they're doing in Paris" Scott asked Jean. Jean really wanted to go, but the professor thought she had it good in life. "Oh me too. I hope Wanda stays there," Jean answered. "Oh I get it your jealous. You are jealous because Wanda and Storm have become very close and you think they might become best friends when they come back," Scott teased. "Hey I'm the telepath here. I suppose I AM A BIT JEALOUS!" Jean admitted aggressively. "But Wanda is always stealing her away, if you were in my shoes you'd get angry too" she continued. "I don't think I'd want to be in your shoes. They're high heeled I might fall down" Scott joked. Jean psychically threw a pillow at him then kissed him

HOTEL

PT 2: kisses and sighs

"Hi Wanda "Toad said jumping around. "You had the nerve to join my father. To be an Acolyte. To join an evil man". "But Wanda I joined because well he's your father and you're his daughter and, ER I lo-like you … A lot" Toad said. It was not a lady's man line but it was sweet enough for Wanda. She moved close to him so they could kiss.

One down three to go.

"This is so hard to move" Kitty moaned. "I'd like to help" Peter offered in his foreign accent. "Oh thanks" Kitty said practically drooling. He put on his metal shield on and carried the box as if it was a pencil. "It's nice having a man here," Kitty, said staring in his eyes. It does not take a genius to find out what happens next.

Two down two to go.

"Feisty Sheila in the house" Pyro screeched. "Shut up you Australian idiot". "That's what she says but that's not what she thinks" Pyro laughed. "No fire so why are you laughing?" Rogue pointed out seeing that he always laughed when fire grew. "No is just" he put on a wicked smile. "You like Gambit. OOOH you love him." "No ah don't". "Yes you do" Pyro taunted. "I'll prove it," Rogue said pulling Pyro over and giving him a long kiss.

Three down one to go.

"What are you doing can't you see I'm trying to clear up?" Ororo screamed at the Cajun making more mess. They spent the next 2 minutes screaming at each other. However, Gambit stopped shouting came close to her and kissed her muffling her screams and turning them into moans. She came back to her senses and kicked him in the shin. "Don't ever kiss me like that … Kiss me like this,"she said wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped _his _arms around her waist and they shared passionate kisses. Gambit pulled her to the couch where she sat on his lap continuing.


	2. Age notice

This is just a note . I'm having fun with their ages.

Gambit:24

Pyro:25

Toad:21

Colossus:21

Wanda:21

Kitty;20

Rogue:21

Storm:23

OK. So now you know their ages.

In this story those are their ages


	3. Roses flowers action!

"Do you love him?" Wanda asked Ororo when she told her about Gambit. "I don't know , it's complicated and... Wait what about you , didn't you kiss someone today , Kitty and Rogue did?" Ororo asked. "Yeah I did , but I kissed _Toad_ of all people" Wanda groaned.  
Ororo didn't laugh or mock she stood still. "This is all wrong , they are all from _Magneto_'s side" she sighed.  
JUST before Ororo could talk , Kitty and Rogue jumped onto the couch they were sitting on. Ororo stared at Rogue , she wondered. "Rogue who did you kiss?" she asked. Rogue hit Kitty for opening her mouth , but answered.  
"Thaht stupid Australian guy" she drawled. Ororo was relieved , if it was Gambit she didn't know what she'd do. "What about you?" Rogue asked Ororo. "Gambit" she whispered.  
Rogue didn't flinch or anything , that really relieved Ororo. "I wonder what they're thinking" Kitty said. 

"What's up with you three" Toad asked Piotr, Remy and John, although he knew everything that happened."Well I'm happy , I kissed my baby cakes". "Who said we are not happy" Gambit hissed , he enjoyed every bit of the kiss he had.  
"WELL! Remy , is not going to sit here and wait for something to come up , he is gonna make it happen" Remy spoke. "What are you going to do sleep with her?" Piotr asked with seriousness in his voice. "No , flatter her in many ways.  
"What do you have in mind?" John asked. "Flowers" Remy smiled."Where you going to get flowers?" Toad asked. " Paris , the city of romance and Remy is the Cajun Charmer" Remy said hitting him. "That is so commercial" John rolled his eyes.  
"A single rose and a note" Remy grinned. "Chocolate and a bouqet" Piotr nodded. John and Toad were hopeless in romance. 'I'll think of something' Pyro thought.

"I know what will cheer us up , shopping!" Kitty said enlighten spirits. So with Kitty's fashion sense , Ororo's french understanding they were all set to go.

"Ororo come at look at this" Wanda insisted. "Look at this" . It was a skin tight black t-shirt , with a silver scarf belt. It also had black trousers that was meant to reach up to a ladies ankle. Ororo fell in love with the outfit , and she had found a high-heeled black and silver shoes to match it. "Ororo it matches your hair" Kitty said touching herivory locks. She was not the only one who had found intrest in a outfit. 'Maybe Gambit would like that on me' she thought wildly. 'No , stupid , I'm not supposed to like him' she considers fighting with her self. However she bought the outfit (thinking) she'd use it to impress herself.

The four left with bags of shopping. They all forgot about their _men_ trouble , but that was until they got to the hotel.

Ororo sat on her bed , she turnedher head and saw a single rose on her pillow. It was flawless , there was also a note . Rogue came in and looked at Ororo. "So aren't yah gonna do something?" she asked , "What do you mean" , Ororo asked. Wanda and Kitty came in. They both had flowers , Rogue had some too. "I love him" Kitty sighed , her eyes sparkling. "So why are we still here?" Wanda shook her head. Kitty , Wanda and Rogue left but Ororo walked over to the balcony of the hotel. "Can I join you chere?"


End file.
